O Childen !
by Polys
Summary: L'affaire Kira a été bouclée, Light est mort. Lorsque Roger l'apprend, il replonge dans le passé et repense à tous ces enfants qu'il a vu grandir et qui ont eu leur rôle dans cette histoire.


Publié le 5 septembre 2011.

* * *

><p><strong>Rating :<strong> K+, malgré le fait que le thème est assez sombre.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages évoqués appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata.

**Note :** Bonjour à vous, lecteurs ! J'ai écrit ce one shot alors que j'attendais la rentrée du lendemain. Ce texte est particulièrement lié à une chanson que je vous conseille d'écouter en le lisant : _**O Children de Nick Cave et des Bad Seeds**_, chanson que je trouve magnifique et qui vous dira peut-être quelque chose si vous avez vu les derniers films de Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><em>"We have the answer to all your fears<em>  
><em>It's short, it's simple, it's crystal dear<em>  
><em>It's round about, it's somewhere here<em>  
><em>Lost amongst our winnings<em>

_O children_  
><em>Lift up your voice, lift up your voice<em>  
><em>Children<em>  
><em>Rejoice, rejoice"<em>

* * *

><p>Le temps était mitigé ce jour là, des nuages noirs voilant le soleil doré qui illuminait le monde par intermittence. La lumière tamisée réchauffait avec douceur les peaux, rassurante et confortable, alors qu'un vent froid soufflait par moment, hérissant les poils et faisant frissonner les échines. Un mélange de douceur grisante et de froideur douloureuse. Des enfants jouaient au ballon sur un terrain de sport aux lignes blanches à moitié effacées par le temps. Ils riaient et criaient, se laissant transporter par l'euphorie et l'excitation de leur jeu, innocents et protégés dans leur bulle d'émerveillement.<p>

Derrière la fenêtre de l'un des bâtiments qui entouraient le terrain, un vieil homme les observait s'amuser. Roger avait le cœur lourd de mélancolie, une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et ses yeux étaient humectés. Un soupire fendit ses lèvres gercées et il se détourna de la fenêtre pour aller s'asseoir à son bureau. Il avait l'air plus vieux et fatigué que jamais, comme si le temps l'avait soudainement rattrapé.

Un peu plus tôt, il avait reçu un appel provenant du Japon de la part de Near. D'abord surpris, Roger s'était alarmé ; la dernière fois qu'on l'avait contacté depuis le pays du soleil levant, c'était pour le décès de L et Watari... Mais cette fois, le message de Near était celui de la Victoire : Kira était mort, L avait été vengé. Mais Roger ne s'était pas senti soulagé. Trop de personnes avaient souffert dans cette affaire, trop de personnes étaient mortes pour la cause qui était la leur et maintenant, les noms de Mello et Matt s'ajoutaient à la liste, ainsi que celle de ce fameux Light qui avait été l'acteur principal de cette tuerie. L'affaire Kira était bien plus qu'une enquête : c'était une bataille entre deux camps qui œuvraient pour la justice en laquelle ils croyaient. La justice, vraiment ? Lequel de ces protagonistes avaient été juste au cours de cette histoire ?

Light et ses meurtres pour un monde sans criminalité ?

Lawliet et ses enquêtes tournant au harcèlement et bafouant les droits de l'homme ?

Near et son mutisme face à ses collègues périssant un à un ?

Mello et son égocentrisme qui avait entraîné Matt vers leur fin ?

Les coudes posés sur son bureau, Roger se prit la tête dans les mains. Un sanglot déchirant brisa le silence de la pièce aux meubles luxueux. Pour lui, toutes ces personnes restaient les enfants qu'il avait connu et élevé dans son orphelinat. Des enfants innocents avec qui la vie avait déjà été cruelle et qui étaient voués à devenir de grandes personnes, lui et Wammy les aidant à gravir les échelons et éviter les obstacles venant s'interposer vicieusement sur leur route. C'était dans ce but qu'ils avaient créé la Wammy's house, cet orphelinat pour les enfants surdoués. Mais avaient-ils vraiment réussi à les aider à se redresser et marcher sur le droit chemin ?

Roger en avait douté une première fois après le suicide de A et que Beyond Birthday s'était mis à dévier. Leur éducation qu'ils pensaient juste n'était-elle pas trop forte et imposante pour ces enfants ? A avait cédé sous la pression et la mort de la jeune fille avait entraîné BB dans le gouffre de la folie.

Mais avec les autres, tout semblait différent. Roger avait fini par en conclure que A et BB étaient trop sensibles, trop _faibles_ pour la Wammy's house. Il trouvait cette conclusion horrible. Et d'ailleurs, était-elle vraie ? À travers chacun de ces enfants, il voyait des blessures jamais cicatrisées qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant, se complaisant dans l'idée qu'il avait créé l'orphelinat parfait.

La pluie se mit à battre sur les carreaux de la fenêtre et dehors, il entendit les enfants pousser de grands cris en courant se mettre à l'abri.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où Watari était rentré avec un garçon de quatre ans pendu à son bras, ses joues rougies par le froid et ses cheveux bruns et ébouriffés mouillés par la neige. Il revoyait cet enfant isolé, accroupi sur sa chaise et observant d'un regard intelligent ces camarades, mangeant des pâtisseries jusqu'à plus faim, suçotant son pouce d'un air pensif. Il se rappelait de la manière dont il s'était élevé au rang de plus grand détective du monde, la plus grande fierté inavouée de Watari et lui-même. Et il y avait eu ce jour où L était tombé de son piédestal, premier et dernier échec de sa carrière d'enquêteur.

Roger revoyait aussi l'arrivée de ce petit garçon aux cheveux flamboyants, aux yeux verts brillants de larmes et qui n'avait jamais osé se rapprocher des autres jusqu'à l'arrivée de Mello. Il repensait à la complicité qui s'était installée entre eux, aux éclats de rires enfiévrés qui avaient animé les couloir de la Wammy's house avec leur passage. Il y avait aussi le grand départ, celui qui avait brisé le cœur de cet enfant malicieux, qui avait inondé ses joues de larmes et qui avait laissé derrière lui un adolescent las et cynique jusqu'à son départ de l'orphelinat.

Et Roger ne pouvait penser à Matt sans l'identifier immédiatement à Mello. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver pour la première fois, il s'était dit que cet enfant allait leur donner du fil à retordre et il n'avait pas eu tord. Son regard farouche et sa voix autoritaire l'avait élevé au premier rang des successeurs de L. Il était fier de sa place et son bonheur semblait être comblé uniquement par cela, l'amitié de Matt et son admiration pour L... jusqu'à l'arrivée de son plus grand rival. Roger se souvenait de la déception qui se trahissait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il obtenait de moins bons résultats que Near et qu'il tentait de cacher aux autres, ainsi que de la colère teintée de tristesse lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé le décès de L. Et puis aussi brusquement que son caractère enfiévré le permettait, il avait disparu.

Et parmi ces enfants, il y avait bien entendu Near. Ce petit garçon albinos qui semblait si indifférent à son sort lorsqu'il avait franchi le portail de l'orphelinat. Son visage inexpressif et la cadence de sa marche semblaient bien trop adultes sur cet enfant de neuf ans à peine. Il avait toujours tout encaissé sans broncher, que ce soit les mauvaises blagues de Mello, les moqueries des autres enfants en général ou le décès de L. Il avait su gérer chacune de ses émotions jusqu'à parvenir là où les autres avaient échoué : prouver la culpabilité de Light et démasquer Kira.

Roger réalisa alors une chose qu'il n'avait jamais compris jusqu'alors : ces enfants n'en avaient jamais vraiment été. L et son intelligence frôlant l'autisme, Mello et son complexe d'infériorité, Matt et sa dévotion pour ce dernier, Near et son indifférence. Roger et Watari avaient su leur offrir la connaissance, mais pas une enfance insouciante et faite de simplicité. Comprenant cela, Roger crispa ses doigts sur son visage et se mit à pleurer pour de bon. Un sentiment d'impuissance l'assaillit et il eut envie de revenir en arrière pour crier à ces enfants : « N'écoutez pas les adultes ! Élevez votre voix ! Réjouissez-vous, réjouissez-vous ! ».

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau et Roger se redressa brusquement, essuyant les sillons que les larmes avaient laissé derrière elles. Une cuisinière entra et le dévisagea un instant en voyant son état avant de se reprendre et dire : « Monsieur, le nouveau pensionnaire vient d'arriver. Il vous attend en bas dans la cuisine. Nous nous sommes permis de lui donner une part de gâteau au chocolat... »

Roger hocha la tête d'un air entendu et il se leva. Il avait un nouvel enfant dont il devait s'occuper car malgré tous les moments difficiles, la vie continuait. Cependant, une chose avait changé : afin de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'auparavant, il gardait gravé dans sa mémoire l'image de ces enfants qui avaient marqué à jamais les couloirs de la Wammy's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin :<strong> Je n'arrive pas à me décider et savoir si je suis satisfait ou non de cette fanfiction. Partagez votre avis, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il y a bien quelqu'un pour m'aider à progresser c'est _vous_ !


End file.
